The Kid With The Silver Hair
by thewarblerette
Summary: Lydia, Hank, Charles, and Logan are set out to break Erik out of the Pentagon, but they need someone to cause a diversion, someone fast. Good thing Logan knows where to find him.


A/N: Wow, it has been a while has it? I miss this place so much, but damn school gets in the way. Hopefully, there will be more updates in the summer! And I will no doubt finish Affection 2. I really feel bad about not finishing it, so that's the first thing on my list to complete! Anyway, enough rambling on my part. Enjoy this little one shot I did featuring an OC of mine and Pietro Maximoff a.k.a Quicksliver c:

The car ride to the friend of Logan's was, well, bumpy to say the least. Letting Charles drive was not the best thing, but it was nice to see the Professor smiling genuinely again.

When I came back from my spiritual journey, and saw the state the professor was in, I knew that Hank couldn't take care of him by himself. I knew someone else had to be there too. I couldn't just let one of my best friends waste away in the abandoned mansion. It was nice for nice to settle down after the unimaginable sensations from the monks.

Being in the back of Logan's seat, I could easily hear his small groans from Charles' reckless driving.

"Hey, um, maybe you should slow down a bit, Charles." I hesitantly suggested. I quickly held onto the indoor car overhead handle in fear of bumping my head on the car's ceiling.

"Yeah, how about it?" Hank chimed in. I could always count on him to help me, but soon giggles erupted from the driver's seat.

"The devil do you mean?! "Slow down a little bit"? I haven't driven in years! Let me have some fun!" He looked like a granny, driving with his head close to the steering wheel.

"It doesn't even matter," Logan gruffly groaned. "We're already here. This house right here." He pointed to an ordinary looking house on the right.

After a couple of minutes of Logan showing the telepath how to parallel park, we finally got out.

As we went to the door, Charles looked at Logan, "Will he actually help us?" He asked.

"Yes," Logan said as he knocked on the door. "He maybe a pain in the ass, but he's fast."

When the kid's mom opened the door, she guided us down to the basement. The sight of all the video games, food, and the ping pong table made us realize how much of a kleptomaniac he was…and how much he'd be an asset to us.

"I didn't steal anything. I've been here all day," the kid finally said. He kept speeding around and would stop, and Logan was right. The boy was very fast.

"We're not here to arrest you." Charles said.

"Yeah, you don't look like police. I looked at your driver's plates and looked at your car. What kind of cop drives a rental car? Your papers said you guys aren't from around here. So who are you?" Peter looked at each one of us, his eyes lingering on me a bit longer than the rest.

"Wow…that's fascinating…" Hank said, mindlessly. Charles stepped forward, ignoring Hank's statement.

"How did you know we weren't cops?"

Peter smirked, "Because when you were at the door, I looked at your stuff."

"Anyway, we're like you, Peter. We have powers like you do," Hank explained.

Peter played it off as being confused. "Powers? What powers are you talking about?

"Logan, show him, please."

The burly man brought out his hands and showed the teenager his claws. Peter's eyes widened, then a smirk came on his face.

"Well, that's fascinating, but disgusting." He turned back around to Pac-Man.

Hank sighed and turned to me, touching my shoulder. "Lydia, can you show him your power? I believe he'll be far more impressed with yours, as I was." The young scientist smiled at his last words.

I smiled myself, "Don't mind if I do.". I whistled towards Peter. "Look here, hot stuff."

He grinned at me and asked, "Now what can you do for me, baby? Make men fall in love with you? 'Cause it's already working."

"Kid, you really shouldn't even be trying. However, speaking of powers…I'm guessing you read comic books right?"

He laughed, "Of course."

I took out a bright stone. "Well, my power is kinda like the Green Lantern's except mine is more natural. I get it from this invisible force that everyone has, but only a very few can use. It's called your aura.

"But, what makes me so special, Peter, is that my mutant genome lets me actually use it."

"Just like Green Lantern?"

"Oh yeah. Before I met Hank, I had quite the good hold of my powers, but with stones I can concentrate my power into a more fixed facet. I can even make them into weapons if I choose to."

I took the opalite stone into one hand and closed my eyes. I concentrated, feeling a powerful surge of energy rise inside me, all the energies of everyone and the environment were more apparent.

My entire body began to vibrate and my eyes opened as I felt a repulse ripple through my body, settling me back on the ground.

Everyone in the room got up off the floor and looked at me surprisingly.

"Holy shit. That's amazing." Peter was the first to respond, then it was Hank.

"Dear lord, Lydia! How did you get that amazing? Just…wow."

"That's what training with Tibetan monks with do for ya!" I turned to a smiling Peter.

"So, will you help us?"

"Marry me," he said breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you help us or not?"

"Yes! Yes! Just tell me what!"

"We'd like you to steal someone from the Pentagon for us."

His smile turned into a mischievous grin. "That's illegal, ya know…"

"Yeah, but we know this was right up your alley. We know you couldn't pass this up," Logan injected.

The silver-haired kid looked at me, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Is, uh, Lydia gonna help us?"

"Well, yes," Hank started, "We were hoping that you would work together in getting our…"friend"."

"Count me in, you guys!" He was already at our car.

We all looked at each other when Logan said, "Well, that was easy."


End file.
